


Blueberry muffins

by milkyraegalaxy



Series: HQ rarepair week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bobata is not a morning person, HQ Rarepair Week, HQ Rarepair Week 2020, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rarepair, Wingman Terushima Yuuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyraegalaxy/pseuds/milkyraegalaxy
Summary: In which I've decided to ship the two most nonconsequential, haven't even interacted in canon, characters that barely anyone talks about in hopes someone else sees the appeal. Konoha is addicted to the establishment, Bobata is tired and entranced, and Teru is the best selfproclaimed wingman.
Relationships: Bobata Kazuma/Konoha Akinori
Series: HQ rarepair week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720960
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Blueberry muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of HQ Rarepair week, the prompt I chose was coffee because I've somehow never written a coffee shop au (that I remember writing at least)

"Good morning! We'll be right with ya!" was instinctively called from behind the swinging door in the back as soon as the front door bell chimed. As he made his routine walk to the counter a familiar face popped out to see who it was. "Oh!" The boy smiled "hey Konoha! You here for the usual?" His face disappeared once more, but Akinori knew he was still listening.

He took one of his hands from his pocket to rub at his tired eyes. "Hey Teru. Yeah, just mine today though, Akaashi apparently made breakfast for him and Bo"

"And they didn't invite you? That's rude, but you're here so I guess that's good for us! I'll be just a sec, oh- HEY KAZUMA CLOCK IN REAL QUICK AND TAKE THE UP FRONT ORDER!" He yelled to someone else in the back. Kazuma?

Akinori wasn't a religious coffee drinker, but he made frequent appearances at the coffee shop on the way to his work. The employees that were very energetic and welcoming were the biggest reason he kept coming back, and after a few weeks he'd gotten to know everyone that worked there in the mornings, and most names of those who worked other shifts. He knew nobody by the name of Kazuma yet, so it must be a trainee. Just as he thought, a moment later a boy with brown hair that seemed less chipper than the normal staff greeted him at the register. 

"AND GIVE HIM MY DISCOUNT, I'D DIE FOR THAT MAN" Teru shouted once more, and the boy closed his eyes as he took a breath and sighed.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" He asked putting a tired smile on his face.

"Oh, yes just a small white chocolate mocha and a blueberry muffin"

"Alright, the muffins are actually what Terushima is currently working on, so it'll be maybe ten minutes for those to come out if you don't mind waiting" 

"No problem" Akinori answered, and the boy punched in the order "Futamata not here today? I know he normally is the one to make them"

He pressed another few buttons and Akinori watched the price drop a bit (the discount Teru had been giving him for about a month now) before answering "yeah, he had a final this morning that's why I'm here. Teru doesn't trust me with the oven yet though, so that's why he's making them. It's gonna be $6.20"

He handed over his cash, already knowing the exact change he'd need beforehand. "So how long have you been here?" He asked

"Almost two months. I normally work afternoons though, but I offered to switch shifts with Futamata today." He gave him his receipt and moved to start on his drink. Well that explained his sleepy demeanor.

"That's why I don't recognize you then, I only ever come in the mornings."

"You're a regular?"

"You could say that. Konoha Akinori."

"Bobata Kazuma."

They chatted a bit more as Akinori waited for his drink to cool. Apparently Bobata had gone to high school with both Terushima and Futamata, which is how he got the job. He was currently studying animal sciences and had all morning classes which is why he worked afternoons. Today was his off day for class though, so this didn't interrupt anything except for his typical plan of sleeping til noon. Because the pastries are only made in the morning, he only knew how to make sandwiches and drinks, which is why Teru had insisted on making the muffins today.

Speaking of.

"Yuuji it's been over ten minutes what's the hold up?" Bobata turned to the door and they both saw the blonde duck from the window panel he had been standing at.

"Eavesdropping? Teru that's so rude how could you?" Akinori called. A second later a dejected looking Teru emerged from behind the door with his tray of muffins, one already bagged up. 

"Kazuma needs friends, I heard you two talking and didn't want to interrupt. Akaashi doesn't need you at the studio for another hour. Nobody else came in. So I didn't want to rush you out." He handed the bag to Bobata who handed it to him, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry about him, but I feel you already know what he's like" Bobata sighed, although he's face did flush a bit, and a knowing smile made it's way to Akinori's face.

"Yeah I have one of those myself. Nothing out of the ordinary. I should get going though. It was nice to meet you Bobata. I'll have to make an effort to come during lunch sometime now that Teru says we're friends"

He laughed "I'll hold you to it. It was nice meeting you as well Konoha, have a good day."

Akinori hummed a response as he walked out the door. Kazuma watched until he turned the corner before grabbing Yuuji by the front of his shirt.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Like I said Kazuma, you need friends"

"That's bullshit Yuuji and you know it"

"Yeah it totally is. He's your type. He's a good dude, plus he's single and jealous of his friends' relationship. I'm playing wingman."

Kazuma huffed a sigh. "I didn't even get to ask for his number"

"Don't worry, I've got it right here." Yuuji said looking down at his phone and scrawling out several digits onto a torn piece of receipt paper. As he finished, he handed the number to Kazuma who stuffed it into his pocket.

"If this doesn't pan out you owe me so much yakisoba"

..........

It panned out.

**Author's Note:**

> I've dubbed them Bobakono  
> Check out my Twitter @/milkyraegalaxy and all the other writers/artists participating with @/HQRareWeek2020


End file.
